There are various software installed on an OS (Operating System) in a PC (Personal Computer).
Software installed on the PC may include a function that rewrites a part of data on the OS at installation in an attempt to pursue convenience and efficiency, in addition to a function that performs processing using various data provided by the OS according to objectives.
When a part of the data on the OS is rewritten by software, it is generally difficult for other software to automatically recognize and detect that the part of the data is rewritten.
Therefore, there is a possibility of an unexpected error occurring when the other software attempts to perform processing after the data on the OS is rewritten.
There is a case where software may erroneously rewrite data of other software.
In this case as well, there is a possibility of an unexpected error occurring in the software the data of which is rewritten.
As described above, since software installed may interfere with each other and cause harmful effects on each other, technology capable of detecting abnormalities in software on a PC or in a PC itself is in demand.
As abnormality detection technology described above, there is a method of preparing data in advance and detecting an abnormality in a device based on the data prepared in advance.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method described below.
A test device possesses a pair or a plurality of pairs of input data for (software in) a determination target device about which a determination is made whether or not abnormal operation is conducted, and ideal (i.e. expected) output data from the determination target device.
The test device determines whether or not an abnormality has occurred in (the software of) the determination target device by inputting the input data the test device possesses to the determination target device and testing whether or not the ideal output data returns from the determination target device.